


Unexpected love

by Annaliese26



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Antisemitism, Cousin Incest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Moving, Parent Death, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaliese26/pseuds/Annaliese26
Summary: It's 1914 and the 16 years old Annaliese Edelstein has to move to her distant cousins who live in Berlin after her parents die. She is afraid of the new environment, but with the help of her maid and her younger cousin she slowly gets used to it. There are several difficulties, some connected to the world history and some connected to her parents' will, but she tries to be in charge.





	1. Chapter 1

The young, blond boy stood close to the platform, so that he could recognize his cousin when she would get off the train and help her with her package. He pulled out a photograph from his pocket and checked it once more. His cousin would be a proud and beautiful young woman, maybe two or three years older than him, with brown hair and many jewels. He had a look at his pocket watch to make sure how much time he had left until the train would arrive. Two minutes.   
The train arrived punctually, and people were getting off. The boy was sure that his cousin would wear all black for her parents who died only a month ago. Then he saw her. A fragile woman, wearing black, with long, brown hair and big, blue eyes. A big, brown leather bag was placed next to her and she carried a fiddle case in her hand. The boy walked up to her and hesitantly asked her.  
'Guten Tag! You are Annaliese Edelstein, aren't you?'   
'Indeed, I am. So you must be my younger cousin, Ludwig Beilschmidt.' her voice was heavy with crying and now Ludwig saw how red and puffy her eyes was.   
'I am. My brother apologizes for not coming today. I am sorry that we got to meet for the first time under such circumstances, Fraulein.' Ludwig tried to be as polite as he could be, while trying not to be stilted. 'I will carry your luggage and we are going to rent a car to carry us home. The manor is just some minutes away. How was your journey?' he picked up the brown leather bag.   
'It was terribly long and really tiring. Thank you for helping me.'   
'You can give me the fiddle, if you wish.' Ludwig offered.   
'Thank you, but I prefer carrying it myself.'   
'Of course. Can we go?'   
Annaliese nodded, so they left the platforms and walked through the building of the train station. In front of the huge, dark building Ludwig walked up to a car and asked the driver to take them back to the Beilschmidt manor. Annaliese tried to catch up on the events, but she didn't have energy - maybe because of the grief, maybe because of the long journey from Vienna to Berlin - so she just obeyed Ludwig's requests and watched Germans running errands in the capital city. Both of them were silent during the ten-minute ride from the train station to the manor, Ludwig only spoke up when the car stopped in front of the gate.   
'My brother and your maid are waiting for us. We hired a Hungarian maid, but we didn't place any furniture in your room, except for a bed and a wardrobe. It is because I wanted you to choose furniture that you like. Maybe that way you can make your room to be a bit more Austrian.' Ludwig spoke fast and embarrassed.  
'Thank you, that was really nice of you.' Annaliese replied, doubting that this place would ever be Austria-like.   
Ludwig payed, picked up the leather bag and helped Annaliese out of the car. Then Ludwig opened the huge, heavy iron gate and they walked up to the manor. It was a huge building, with two floors, dark and a bit frightening for Annaliese who was used to airy, white or light palaces and manors in Vienna. Annaliese stopped for a second, because she wasn't sure anymore if she really wanted to enter this life, the life of her German cousins.   
'Is everything all right, Annaliese?' Ludwig turned back to her, when he realized that she wasn't following her anymore.   
'Yes, of course, I was just... amazed by your home.' the woman answered, trying to hide her fear and followed Ludwig to the entrance of the manor.   
When they were close, Annaliese saw her cousin, Gilbert and a girl, who she thought was her maid. They walked up the stairs and Gilbert stepped closer to Annaliese.  
'May I hope, you remember me, beautiful cousin?' he asked while softly kissing her hand.   
'I do remember you, though you've changed so much.'  
'I hope in favor.' he allowed himself a grin. 'This nice little girl is going to be your maid, her name is Elisabeth.' Gilbert gestured towards the brown-haired girl on his left.   
'Welcome, Fraulein!' Elisabeth curtsied with a soft smile. 'Do you wish to have me to help with packing?'  
'Yes, thank you, Elisabeth.'   
'I will show you your room, Annaliese.' Ludwig offered and opened the door to the hall.   
Gilbert and Elisabeth followed them into a dark, big hall with heavy buntings hanging on the walls, making the place even darker and grimmer than it was for first sight.   
'Now, I have my own business, cousin, so if you don't mind, I'll leave you with Ludwig.' Gilbert stated. 'After you had rest, please come to me, we have some things to talk about.'   
'Thank you, Gilbert.' Annaliese nodded, and the pale, white-haired man left.  
'Come, your room is upstairs, Annaliese.' Ludwig gestured, picking up the leather bag once again.  
Annaliese's new room was dark, with narrow, loophole-like windows, a double bed and a wardrobe, just as Ludwig said earlier. The boy placed the bag to the end of the bed.   
'Can I leave you?' he asked softly.   
'Yes, thank you for everything, Ludwig.' she answered, but before he left, she called him once more. 'Ludwig... do you have some kind of music room or such?' she asked.   
'Yes, later I might show you.'  
'Will be so nice and take my fiddle there?' Ludwig nodded and so Annaliese handed him the instrument. 'Be careful.'  
'I will. Have some rest, you need it.' the boy left the room, leaving Annaliese and Elisabeth alone.   
'Please, Elisabeth, get my robe out of the bag. At the moment I really don't care about the rest, I'm too tired.' she asked the maid.   
'Of course, Fraulein.' the girl started to search for the said robe, while trying not to destroy the rest of the clothes in the bag. 'When do you wish to tell me about your daily routine, Fraulein?' she asked handing the robe to Annaliese.   
'After I had my rest. Thank you.'   
'Do you need any more help with anything?'  
'Yes. Please help with my clothes.'   
Annaliese let down her half-bun and started to unbutton her blouse. When she was done, she handed it to Elisabeth who hang it up in the wardrobe. The whole process went like this and Elisabeth touched so soft fabrics that she had never touched before. At one point she accidentally touched Annaliese's silky skin and she felt how cold the other was.   
'Do you want me to set up a fire?' she asked immediately. When she decided to be a maid, she was taught that she would have to find out what her master wants without asking, so she tried to be as helpful as she could be.   
'No, Elisabeth.'   
'Oh, I think Herr Ludwig forgot to mention this, but they set up a bathroom which is going to be only yours, Fraulein. It's behind that door.' the maid gestured towards a door which was facing the bed.   
'Thank you. Hand me my robe, please.'   
Elisabeth did as was told, then she set aside Annaliese's corset.   
'Fraulein, if you don't mind... you are beautiful.' she whispered blushing.   
'Thank you. You are done here for now. If you have anything else to do...' Annaliese offered.   
'If you need me, please press this little button here.' Elisabeth pointed to a small, golden button near the bed. 'Herr Ludwig set up a very complicated system to call for maids and scouts. I think it's amazing.' the maid added, but then she realized that maybe she talked too much.   
'It is, indeed. I'll call you when I wake up. Thank you.' Annaliese climbed into the bed, covering herself with the blankets.   
'I know this is really difficult for you, but I hope you'll get used to it sooner or later. I'll do what I can, Fraulein.' And with that, Elisabeth left the room, closing the door and leaving Annaliese with her thoughts.   
Those thoughts gravitated towards Vienna and her parents. Days spent with playing music and drawing, beautiful dresses and nice ladies who visited them from time to time, way too much talking about politics which she didn't understand, but her father wanted her to be there on the meetings, studying French and the smell of Apfelstrudel. She allowed herself a soft smile at the thought, before she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The brothers sat in the huge office room, facing each other. Gilbert closed his eyes and leaning back in his armchair he looked like he was exhausted. Ludwig kept his elbow against the table, resting his head on his hand, getting lost in his thoughts.   
'Do you want to tell Annaliese what her father's will is?' he asked finally.  
'She is a woman, I'm not sure she would ever get her hands on her heritage.' Gilbert didn't open his eyes.   
'We should still tell her, Bruder. She has to know about it.'   
'I don't think so. We will endow her and she will get her heritage. Everything will be fine.'   
A soft knock interrupted them.  
'Yes?' Gilbert asked.  
'It's me, Herr Gilbert, you asked me to come if Fraulein Annaliese doesn't need me anymore.' Elisabeth answered.  
'Come in, Lisa!'  
The girl entered the office with a courtesy.  
'How is she?' Gilbert asked immediately. He didn't really care about formalities.   
'Fraulein Annaliese is a bit homesick, I think, and terribly tired. She went to sleep. Oh, she said that the system Herr Ludwig had set up is amazing.' Elisabeth added the last bit after a short silence.   
'Thank you.' Ludwig blushed slightly.  
'Did she say anything about Vienna or her parents?' Gilbert asked.   
'Absolutely nothing, Herr Gilbert.'   
'Then I think she doesn't know anything about her father's will. Thank you, Elisabeth. You can leave now.'  
The Hungarian curtsied and left the room. Gilbert stood up and started walking in circles around the room, while Ludwig remained sitting still. He really wanted to tell Annaliese about her heritage, but if Gilbert wouldn't he doesn't have the right to do so. Gilbert must be right about this, just as about anything else. But this poor girl deserves to know the clause of her father's will, she has to plan with getting married by the time she is twenty. But if Gilbert plans with endowing Annaliese, then his plan might be right.  
'So... you don't want to tell her?' He asked once again.  
'No. As her oldest male relative, I will arrange a marriage and everything will be fine.' Gilbert stated and Ludwig had nothing else to do than to accept his brother's decision, even though he didn't feel like this was fair with Annaliese.   
'Right. But Gilbert, please think about it, just once again.'   
'Thank you, Ludwig, but I can decide what is right and what is not.'   
Ludwig nodded and left the room. Gilbert was sure he could endow Annaliese, the girl was beautiful and intelligent, or at least he hoped so. All his friends would be happy with someone like her, so he didn't think he should tell her about the clause. In the worst case he would take her as a wife, even though he really didn't like her. Finally he decided to go back to his work.  
Hours later he heard the well known soft knock.   
‘Yes?’  
‘Herr Gilbert, it’s Elisabeth.’   
‘Come in!’   
‘Fräulein Annaliese just woke up. I suppose you wanted to talk to her?’  
‘Yes, Lisa. Bring her to me. Thank you.’ Gilbert nodded, already starting to pack away his work, while the maid left the room.   
When Annaliese and Elisabeth came back, the only thing on his desk was the will of Hans Edelstein.   
‘Welcome, young cousin. Please, take your seat. Now, we have to discuss the rules that you need to follow. First and foremost, I want to know when you leave the house, where you go and when you expect to arrive. Second, you are invited to all the social gatherings we are invited to, but you are not allowed to meet diplomats out of ballrooms. Third, I will decide who you are marrying. Understood?’ Gilbert asked. His voice was strict and Annaliese wouldn’t consider to disobey him, so she nodded. ‘Wonderful. Now, the will of your father. Your father decided to give you his belongings when you turn twenty, though I don’t have the slightest idea why he would give anything to a woman, but he must have been sure if that was his decision. Until you turn twenty or marry a man of your rank, you are obligated to live here. Understood?’   
‘Yes, cousin.’ Annaliese nodded again, her voice still heavy with sleep she just woke up from. ‘Do you have any rules on daily routine?’  
’No. You are free to do your daily routine as you wish. You are not a Beilschmidt, neither are you protestant, so you are not obligated to take part in Sunday dinner. I you want to set up a menorah, I don’t care, just please, keep it in your room. Ludwig might help you with the furniture. I’m done discussing your staying, cousin.’ Gilbert folded the paper in half, put it back into the drawer and stood up to show Annaliese that she is not welcomed in the office anymore.  
The girl stood up, a bit confused, but trying her best to keep her dignity.   
’Thank you for all the information, cousin. Have a nice day.’ She turned around and left the room.  
When Elisabeth closed the door behind her, she immediately started to cry. It wasn’t grief, definitely, rather due to how Gilbert stated that he doesn’t think of her as part of this family and he made the reasons clear: she doesn’t have the name Beilschmidt and she is Jewish.   
‘Fräulein… Can I help you with anything?’ Elisabeth asked confused.   
’No, I just… I want to be alone. Please, lead me back to my room and leave me.’ Annaliese sniffed, trying her back to keep hold back her tears.   
The women hurried back to Annaliese’s room, neither of them spoke, the only sound was the clicking of their heels. When they arrived, Elisabeth asked her mistress once again, just to make sure.  
‘Fräulein, are you sure that I can’t help you out?’   
‘Yes. Please, Elisabeth, just leave. Thank you for everything.’   
The maid left and Annaliese laid back in her sheets without changing to her robes and bursted out crying. She wasn’t aware of time going by until she felt a soft hand on hers. She turned her head to recognize Ludwig.   
‘I met Elisabeth and she told me what happened. I wanted to be there when this whole conversation happens, I am so sorry I wasn’t able to. I hope despite what Gilbert told you, I welcome you wholeheartedly and hoping you would feel like home. I want to be here for you in times like this.’ His voice was soft and so loving, Annaliese wouldn’t believe him.   
She held onto his hand and tried to smile at him.   
’Thank you.’ She whispered.   
Ludwig stayed with her until she calmed down somewhat then left her to go back to bed. Annaliese felt a bit empowered by the younger Beilschmidt and how kind he acted around her. Maybe Berlin wouldn’t be such a bad place as she expected.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks gone by with buying furniture and accessories to Annaliese’s room and Ludwig trying to arrange the workers who brought the vanity table and the armchairs to the house. Gilbert didn’t pay attention to the whole moving in process, but at least he offered to pay. Annaliese obviously took part in furnishing the room, every time after the workers left, she and Ludwig pulled the furnitures to their final places. She was still a bit sad because of what Gilbert told her, but she didn’t have time to think about it seriously, furnishing was priority. When everything was set up and organized, Ludwig took a sit in an armchair, standing next to Annaliese’s bed. His hair was disheveled, cheeks blushed pink with the aftermath of work, but he smiled softly. It was a smile barely to be seen, but Annaliese noticed it. 

‘Is it going to be right for you?’ He asked looking up to Annaliese, who was trying to find the perfect place for the golden menorah which arrived one hour ago from Vienna. 

‘Yes, I think so. Thank you for the help, Ludwig. Don’t you think these windows are too small?’ She was unsure, so she finally placed the menorah to the vanity, leaving the decision to another day. 

‘I do, but the only way to fix it would be to destroy the wall and we’d have to do the same to all the other windows, too… Until I inherit this manor there is no chance to change this.’ Ludwig answered sadly. ‘And as the things are now, it’s obvious I wouldn’t inherit this manor.’ 

‘Where will you go when you get married? I mean… in the Monarchy the women tend to move to the husband’s home…’ 

‘Oh, we have another manor near Cologne, Gilbert pays for a janitor to keep up the state of that house. That is where I am to go when I marry. Chances are that my wedding would be there, too.’ He added.

Annaliese took her seat in the other armchair placed vis-a-vis to the one Ludwig sat in. ‘Do you want to marry?’ She asked finally.

‘I’d say I haven’t met the right person yet, but I hope I will.’ Ludwig blushed again. ‘I hope, too. You are such a nice person, you deserve a loving wife.’ Annaliese told him with a soft smile. 

‘Thank you. Do you want to have the Sunday dinner with us? I think it would be a good idea, because we are living together now, and I don’t see why you should have dinner alone.’

‘Ludwig, I don’t think Gilbert would like this idea. He made it clear that I am not part of your family, even though I live here.’ 

‘Of course, you are part of this family.’ The blond boy leaned closer to her, with worry in his voice. ‘Why would he say that you are not?’

‘He gave me two very accurate and clear reasons. But no, this is a way too happy moment to talk about this. Also… I didn’t say thank you, yet. Thank you, Ludwig Beilschmidt, for all the help you’d given me during these weeks. I’ll need to thank Gilbert for the money, too.’ She added just like a note to herself. 

‘It’s fine. I don’t even know why Gilbert didn’t come to help you and I’m sorry about it.’

‘Well, I know and if you knew his reasons, you wouldn’t be sorry. I’m fine like this, Ludwig, really. Finally, my room looks like a place to live and that means a lot. It’s time for you to go and have that dinner.’ Annaliese checked the clock.

‘Of course. Thank you for the reminder. Good night then.’

‘Good night, Ludwig.’ Annaliese opened the door and waited for the blond boy to leave. He looked back once and she nodded as an encouragement.

-

‘Elisabeth, you arrived. I’m glad you’re here. I have a task for you to do now.’ Gilbert leaned back in his huge, dark brown, leather armchair.

‘I will do my best, Herr Gilbert.’ Elisabeth moved closer, slowly, unsure wether she wanted to accept this task.

‘You have to keep an eye on Annaliese and tell me everything that would have an impact on our daily lives. I don’t trust her and I think none of us should. She is beautiful, indeed, but she is intelligent, too and that is frightening. She has to obey our rules and you are the one to keep track of her actions.’Elisabeth looked at him, not really wanting to believe him. Her lips might have parted, because Gilbert spoke up with frustration.‘Haven’t you learned to keep your mouth closed when you were a little girl, Elisabeth?’

‘I… I’m so sorry, Herr Gilbert. But do you really want me to do this? Wouldn’t this count as betrayal?’ The maid whispered.

’I gave you a job, a place to sleep and wage. Now your only job is to follow my commands. From now on, you don’t have to think and I forbid the pure thought of overriding these commands. Am I clear, Elisabeth?’ 

There was something in the man’s eyes that made Elisabeth think he would kill him if she didn’t obey.‘Yes, Herr Gilbert. I understand your command and I’ll try to fulfill this task as best as I can.’ She whispered, her face burning red in shame, eyes filled with tears, a heavy burden already on her shoulders. 

‘Amazing. Now you’ll have to get her routine written down and hand me a copy of it. I want to see how her days went back in Vienna. I’m interested in the life they lived back there.’ 

Elisabeth couldn’t skip the emphasis on the word they. Gilbert used it as if the Edelstein family was from something else than human. But Elisabeth knew perfectly well that Annaliese was just a scared young woman trying to get back to a normal life after loosing her parents and being all alone in a foreign country. Just as Elisabeth herself was. She couldn’t decide yet, who she wanted to serve: the beautiful, intelligent Annaliese or the man who gave him shelter and wage, Gilbert. 

‘I’ll give it to you tomorrow morning, Herr Gilbert.’ She exhaled, a bit tired of the whole situation. 

‘You can leave now. It’s time for our family dinner.’ 

‘Good night, Herr Gilbert.’ Elisabeth curtsied and left as fast as she was capable. 

GIlbert nodded and smiled to himself. He had to know what was happening in that beautiful head of Annaliese’s. He thought it would make endowing her easier if he got to know her way of thinking.He walked back to his room, only to quickly refresh himself with a bit of water and headed to the dining room to have the usual Sunday dinner.

-

Annaliese had her dinner in her room, Elisabeth brought it to her, just as usual. The Austrian sat down to her vanity, where Elisabeth placed the tray. 

‘Thank you, Elisabeth.’ 

‘Your welcome, Fraulein.’ The maid nodded and took a few steps back. She didn’t want to leave before Annaliese would tell her to. 

‘I’m aware that you are from the Monarchy. How did you end up as a maid, Lisa?’

‘I’m an orphan from the countryside and we didn’t have any other chance than to become maids. Therefor I decided to be the best maid one can be. Then Herr Gilbert came to our school saying he wanted a young maid who can speak German and would be willing to travel for this job and when it came to choosing from the four of us, who fulfilled the criteria, he chose me. This is my first job, Fraulein.’ The Hungarian blushed a bit. 

‘I see.’ Annaliese nodded, while trying to avoid the sausage in her soup and continued with frustration in her voice. ‘You’ll have to take care of this food situation. Do you have the slightest idea on the meaning of kosher?’ She asked.

Elisabeth looked at her with something like the mix of fright and surprise in her eyes. No one has ever told her about Jews or Judaism and however she tried to get used to Annaliese’s routine, it was still unusual to her and now the food. 

‘No, Fraulein Annaliese, I don’t.’ She whispered, looking away in shame. ‘I’m sorry.’ She added. ‘But-but if there’s any chance for me to study kosher dining, I’ll do it myself.’

‘Don’t be ashamed. Most goyishe people doesn’t have the slightest idea on Judaism.’ Annaliese stood up and started to search for something. Maybe a book that would help Elisabeth with studying kosher dining. ‘Here!’ She said triumphantly. ‘This book contains every rule on our dining. From this point on, you will be the one in charge of keeping my meals kosher.’ Annaliese handed the Kashrut to Elisabeth. ‘Enjoy.’

‘Thank you, Fraulein. Do I get a delay until I read the book?’ 

‘Yes. Two weeks. There’s no way I can eat Gilbert’s food any longer than that.’

‘Thank you. Can I leave now to start reading?’ Elisabeth asked. Now her voice was more like excited than scared.

‘Yes, please. But take this with you.’ Annaliese nodded towards the soup. ‘Thank you, Elisabeth. Good night.’

‘Good nigh, Fraulein.’ Elisabeth placed the book on the tray and started to repeat in her mind not to leave it in the kitchen with the tray and the leftover food.

Annaliese started to get ready for the night: she made her own bath and took it calmly. She decided to finally go and play her fiddle the next day. During the whole furnishing process she didn’t have time for activities that made her feel good, but now everything was done and she was finally ready for music. That night Elisabeth didn’t go to Gilbert’s office: she was too occupied with reading and making to decision to never become the traitor of her Mistress.


End file.
